


Snow

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dark night and you and Smith are walking home, but when you get in the power has gone out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've lost my knack for writing

You and Smith are walking down the road, on your way back from university to your house. Delicate snowflakes litter the sky and fall in your hair, their unique shapes immediately melting when in contact with your skin. It’s pitch black outside and although usually you’d feel slightly nervous about being out in the dark, being with Smith makes you feel a lot safer.

Smith walks beside you, scooping up snow into his gloves from the walls of the houses down the street, preparing a snowball to lob at your head when you least expect it. In preparation for a fight, you bend down and form a snowball, kickstarting a compulsory fight between you both.

After shrieks of laughter and shock pierce the air and you’re both covered in melting snow, you walk together, side by side again, relishing the beauty of silence and the dark sky. Suddenly, you slip on some ice, your body weight throwing you backwards and then forwards as you try to balance yourself again.

Without thinking, Smith reaches out to catch you, his arms snaking around your middle and pulling you into him. Although you are both only friends, you can’t help but feel a rush of warmth spread throughout your body and your heart skips a beat; you giggle loudly again as you regain your balance and wriggle out of his grasp, spotting your house only a few metres away.

“Leave your shoes and coat on the mat, they’re soaking.” You ask as you fumble with the keys and  stumble through the door. Smith obliges and you walk into the living room, rubbing your arms as you stroll to the heater, the house is freezing.

Smith makes himself at home and plonks himself on your sofa, picking up the remote to turn on the TV, but nothing happens.

“Errr I think the power’s out, the TV isn’t turning on.” He states, dropping the remote down beside him, probably to be found 2 weeks later down the side of the sofa.

“Yeah, the heating’s not turning on either, hold on I’ll be back in a moment, make yourself a drink or something.” You call, disappearing into the back room to find some blankets whilst Smith pours you and him some lemonade.

You appear back a few minutes later, your arms carrying just a single blanket that you managed to find hidden somewhere. You shrug and sit down next to Smith on the sofa, pulling the blanket over both of you to keep warm.

“It’s the only one I could find, sorry.” You declare quickly, resting your head on Smith’s shoulder to keep as much heat in the blanket as possible. Smith chuckles beside you and hesitates, before putting his arm around your shoulder to pull you in closer. Although no words are spoken, the silence confirms the possibility of reciprocation of feelings between you both.

The pair of you carry on talking avidly for the next hour, even when the power comes back on neither of you want to move, finding perfect contentment in falling asleep next to each other on the sofa cuddled together in one of your old blankets.

 

 


End file.
